Aren't Big Brothers Amazing
by N.V.9
Summary: Sasuke is bored and is willing to aid his brother in his scheming little plan


**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Sequal to 'That's What Little Brothers Are For'

...

Sasuke was bored out of his mind. Bored out of his life actually. Never in his life had he been this bored, this lazy, or this horny. Yes, horny. Who wouldn't be when they had yet to get laid in over two months? Hell, the dildo his brother bought him for a joke on his birthday last year -given to him out of sight of his parents-, that had yet to be touched or used, was starting to call his attention.

The last memory of his last session of sex chose that moment to pop up in his head. With a wrinkle of his nose, Sasuke remembered when he tried sex with his friend, Suigetsu. Suigetsu had a very dominant personality. He talked big, acted big, did everything big. Little did Sasuke know all that 'big' was making up for something very small. It had stunned Sasuke to see a dick that small, especially when Sasuke had seen Suigetsu in the locker room, it didn't look small then but he could have been stuffing his boxers. Whether that was the case or not, Sasuke didn't really care. He just remembered grabbing his stuff and walking out of the room, too embarrased for Suigetsu to even look at his friend anymore. Now he avoided the other at all cost.

Of course before Suigetsu, he hadn't done much in the way of sex, once he took someone to bed, all men, they had all assumed he'd top. For fuck sakes, he wanted to be stuffed to the brim, feel a big thick dick inside of him! He wanted to be domininated! Teased and pleasured! He did not want to do all the work. There was nothing wrong with topping, doing it when the rare times he felt like it, but topping and bottoming just weren't the same thing.

A few of his lovers had been big, but when they were spreading their own legs for him, Sasuke had tried to turn the tables, none of which turned very much. In the end, he had either topped them, depending on how hot they were, or walked out as well. He had wanted to cry at his ass being denied objects of desire every time he walked out. What didn't they get? He wanted dick, not ass.

Deciding that remembering past, not very exciting sex, wasn't something he wanted to do, Sasuke sighed and popped a cherry tomato into his mouth, his eyes boredly glued to the tv. Sooner or later there had to be something on worth watching. Maybe a big dominant man overpowering another man...then again this was tv, so a chick would have to do. In that case, Sasuke would just imagine it was another man, he'd even change the name too, so it worked out in the end.

Hearing his bedroom door opened, Sasuke briefly turned his eyes to see his brother walking in.

"What are you doing tonight?" Itachi asked him quickly.

"You're looking at it." Sasuke shrugged, never looking away from the tv in fear of missing something remotely interesting. So far, nothing looked promising. Maybe if he layed upside down or moved positions...hmm, what if he stood on one leg and rubbed his belly and patted his head...no too much work.

"Do you wish to do something else tonight?" Itachi asked him eagerly

"I am not cleaning your room," came Sasuke's instant reply. God, he couldn't believe he fell for that line as a kid every damn time. You'd think he'd learn after the seventh hundredth time but no, the idiot he was did whatever his idol told him too. Moron, he called his younger self. Too stupid to realize you were being duped.

"That is the last thing I had in mind," Itachi chuckled, looking as if he was remembering the same thing. "What I had in mind is more toward your line of...entertainment."

"I am not sleeping with Kisame." Sasuke said quickly, feeling revolted by the idea. Okay, so he shouldn't have complained to Itachi about not getting any. But how would he have known that Itachi's much older friend was looking for something to cheer him up after something or other went south for the winter? He wasn't sure how the two were friends, just that they got along famously. There was nothing wrong with Kisame, the man had a body and older men were more experianced, but just the thought of getting between the sheets with the man made him want to barf. "I may be going through a dry spell but I'm not that desperate yet. Why can't you just buy him a bitch on the corner instead of asking me to do him a favor? You're supposed to protect your brother's innocents not whore him out!" Sasuke practically shouted.

"That was one time and I thought I'd be hitting two birds with one stone." Itachi shrugged.

"Wrong bird, brother." Sasuke shivered in disgust. God the image would not leave his head. He just kept picturing Kisame in bed waiting for him. Nightmares were born from this image. Hell, Sasuke would probably wake up screaming.

"Anyway, that isn't the point." Itachi went on, looking annoyed. "I won't try to get you to sleep with Kisame."

"From your words, you do have someone in mind though." Sasuke said cautiously. Okay, who were Itachi's friends?

He had Sasori, but Itachi had sent his stalker, and Sasuke's only friend that was a girl, Sakura, to him to break up his crush's latest relationship. Why Itachi couldn't just ask Deidara out was beyond him.

He had Nagato, but Nagato was no where in town, that he knew of, and as straight as a ruler. There were no circles in that man's body, which was okay, because Nagato was too thin for Sasuke's taste.

There was Zetsu, but that man was nuts and, last he knew, off terrorizing people in another country.

Hidan had been a somewhat friend, but again Itachi had sent in someone, their cousin Haku, to break up Deidara's relationship to him. And he highly doubted Haku would be willing to share his lover boy with him.

Konan was a chick so that was so not happening. If he wanted pussy, he'd buy a cat. But god how he hated those creatures. They wanted constant attention. Demanded things from you. Got into everything...god they were just women in little furball bodies. No wonder he hated cats.

Kakuzu was also an older man, but he freaked Sasuke the fuck out. No way was that happening. That man...no words would come to mind.

He had a feeling he was missing somebody but he couldn't figure out who.

"Before you say no, hear me out." Itachi said quickly, forcing Sasuke to move his tomatoes before they were squashed. He was not willing to lose his tomatoes. If his ass wasn't getting pleasured, didn't mean he had to deny his mouth. "Okay, so Kisame...bad idea. But new guy...good idea."

"How?" Sasuke demanded, kind of freaking on the inside. Who was it? Oh god, don't let him be gross or nasty. Please if someone loves me, you won't-

"He's more your type. Closer to your age. A looker for sure. If I liked to bottom, I'd go for him."

"Go on..." Sasuke said, intrigued by the idea of this man already. If Itachi was saying he'd bottom for the guy, he had to be hot. Itachi just didn't say that about anyone.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, year around tan. 6'5". Visits the gym every morning for a quick work-out, runs between breaks in classes. Enjoys a night out whenever he can get one. Works part time as a," at this he whispered into Sasuke's ear, "Fireman." at that Sasuke could only shudder at all the dirty images hitting him at once. Uniforms, fire poles, hell the hat was turning him on already. Something about a man in a uniform or half of one, or even surrounded by one was just so fucking hot. "He's only twenty-one, so legal to drink and buy said drink for you, my eighteen year old brother. Usually spends his days shirtless, as I've come to see in school. He comes from money and never dresses like a slob. Not to mention he drives only sports cars and loves going fast. And though he fights fires, in more ways than one, he likes breaking laws as much as keeping them."

"So," Sasuke gulped, his chest heaving with the thought of said man. God, he was close to cumming and he had yet to meet the man. Imagine if he did? Oh fuck yeah. "So, what do you want me to do?"

Grinning, Itachi only said, "Get dressed. Wear something raunchy and easily moved aside. Look as sexy as you can within twenty minutes. We're heading out toward Red Dawn."

"You have to be twenty-one to get in there." Sasuke reminded his brother as he went to get dressed, the ideal clothing already popping up in his head. There was no way this man would turn him down once Sasuke wore his best skirt and slut boots. It was a good thing his mother never looked beyond the first two rolls of clothing, otherwise he'd have some explaining to do.

As for the club, he'd get in there regardless of the age. His dream man would be in that club and nothing was keeping Sasuke out. He had dreamed of a man like that, had even told Itachi what he wanted, since he was thirteen. That his brother found him at all... "Are you lying to me just so you can get laid?"

"He's real Sasuke," Itachi smirked, pulling out his phone. "His name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Only son of Minato and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. Kushina, who happens to build and drive race cars for a living, and Minato, who is Head of the Department of Justice. Naruto has taken after both. Became a man of the law of sorts, for now, until he gets his degree and is able to join the CIA. He also loves racing as much as his mother and tends to race in illegal places." Itachi finished, taking forever to turn his phone around.

The picture Sasuke saw was a man that would be the answer to his prayers. Everything about him was hard and big. And he knew if he lifted the shorts on the runner in the picture, he'd find everything evened out in the end. Dreams do come true, Disney, I'm sorry I ever doubted you. I promise to never make fun of another princess, or the prince that always looks the same or close to the same with the same ugly hair do in every movie, ever again.

"Fuck." Sasuke whispered looking the man over, eyes clouded with lust as his body heated up. Licking his lips he turned to Itachi, "So while I'm getting him, you'll be..."

"Getting Deidara."

"So two birds, one stone." Sasuke mused, feeling his cock stiffen, before smirking. "I'm so the bird for this."

...

It wasn't really a problem getting into the club, Sasuke thought. As soon as he pushed Itachi aside, who was trying to sweet talk the doorman, Sasuke had quickly layed down the rules to the asshole keeping him away from his future fuckfest. He let the man know exactly what would happen should he miss his ass getting any tonight or any other night in the near future, because once he got Naruto, he wasn't letting go. He may have used a bit of pain on the man, but he couldn't be sure. He just knew that once the freaked out doorman, who had been crying by the time Sasuke was done with him, moved out of the way, Sasuke had glidded right in. Already using his body to his advantage in case Naruto would be looking at the door.

In his short, barely there, leather skirt that went just a little tiny bit passed his bare ass and his thigh high slut boots that looked like they should be wrapped around something, in this case Naruto's waist, Sasuke knew he looked good. Of course, the shirt he had on and the bit of make-up he wore enhanced all of his natural beauty. There was no way Naruto was turning him down.

Feeling his brother grab his arm and pull him along, Sasuke looked around. He spotted his dream man almost instantly once they were moving toward him. Naruto was shirtless, displaying mouth watering caramel skin. Beads of sweat already glistined off his body and his hair was somewhat matted to his forehead and neck, making Sasuke's cock twitch and almost explode from just seeing him like this. Soon, my pretty little ass, his dick will be in you, Sasuke promised.

What he wasn't liking about Naruto was Itachi's moronic bastard of a blonde rubbing all over him. As if Deidara was getting that cock, that looked like it filled out those jeans more then what was needed, but would get no complaints from Sasuke. God if his ass could water, it would be.

He heard Itachi telling him something but he wasn't sure what it was. Whatever he said, Sasuke was pretty positive he didn't respond as he shook his brother off and stalked toward _his_ man.

Swaying with the force of the music, Sasuke reached out to gain Naruto's attention, running his fingers down the blonde's arm, forcing him to turn toward him and forget all about Deidara. With a look toward Naruto, making the blonde's eyes widen, Sasuke turned away from Naruto and dropped down. Very Slowly, enough to cause Naruto to tremble beneath him, Sasuke raised his ass, pausing when he stood in front of Naruto's groin. Pushing back slighlty, he felt Naruto gasp, of course Sasuke was doing his own gasping when he felt the length press between his cheeks. Arching his body, he reached for Naruto, intending to move this along as he mimicked their bodies fucking. Instead, Sasuke could only glare in anger when Naruto was gone and Deidara was wrapped around him.

Not liking that one bit, Sasuke accepted Deidara's challenge, knowing the other would lose- OH hell no! he thought on the verge of going animal on Deidara. There was no way Deidara was rubbing up all over _his_ man! And, he was not going for a kiss, fuck that shit cause that dick already had a name on it!

With narrowed eyes, Sasuke got back in the game. Uchihas never lost and he'd be damn if he lost this man. He was not going home empty handed and unpenetrated!

Reaching for Naruto's chin, Sasuke pulled Naruto toward him, licking the other's lips as he wrapped his own thigh around Naruto's leg, removing Deidara once more. With a smirk toward the other, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and placed it right under his skirt.

Sasuke saw the surprise flitter across Naruto's face as his tan fingers began to squeeze his cheeks. Quick to follow that-once Sasuke bent all but one of Naruto's fingers down and placed the tip of that one on his hole, making him moan in pleasure-was Naruto's own growing lust. Without a second thought toward Deidara, Naruto turned toward him completely.

Liking this a lot, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, moving their bodies with the music, whimpering softly as Naruto stuck his finger farther up his hole. Though dry and unprepared, Sasuke could say it was the best damn feeling in the world. This was just exactly what he needed. If the finger was already filling him, imagine the rest...

"You sure know how to gain a man's attention." Naruto said into his ear, biting along his jaw.

"I...ohhh fuck yeah, try." Sasuke panted, feeling Naruto spread his cheeks with one hand as he went deeper in before pulling out and doing it again. Unable to stop himself, Sasuke latched onto Naruto's neck, sucking away and marking his property.

"I like this skirt." Naruto said, his voice sending shivers down Sasuke's spine and straight to his cock.

"Me too..." Sasuke laughed, groaning softly when Naruto moved his thigh against his cock. "Oh fucking a...do that again."

"What are you willing to give me?" Naruto questioned teasing him with one hand, as the other wrapped around the back of his neck, forcing Sasuke to stretch even higher and kiss him.

"Everything." Sasuke whispered, pulling on the button of Naruto's jeans.

"Done." Naruto answered, moving to comply. Once his cock was free, making Sasuke's eyes cross, Naruto turned Sasuke around. Grabbing a water from someone walking by, Naruto poured it over his length, and with wet fingers, he stretched Sasuke some before Sasuke sqeezed his cheeks and glared over his shoulder.

"Fuck me." he demanded, kissing Naruto as he shifted his legs apart. Not one to be told twice, Naruto lined himself up and snapped his hips forward.

Sasuke felt himself cum right then and there. With only one thrust from Naruto, Sasuke sent his seed flying off into the unsuspecting crowd. When Naruto chuckled behind him, he turned his foggy gaze toward the other.

"That long gorgeous? Has someone been neglected?" Naruto asked, nibbling on his bottom lip. "Can you hold up for more?"

"Give me everything you got." Sasuke begged as Naruto began to do just that. With each thrust rubbing and touching everything in him, Sasuke was in paradise. Naruto didn't even have to look for his pleasure spot, his cock automatically rubbing up against it. Hell not even half way in and Sasuke was feeling the one thing he had been wanting for months. No, longer then that. He had wanted this for years.

When Naruto's hand wrapped around his cock, beneath the skirt, Sasuke felt himself cum again. Never had he felt this pleasured. Never again would he have to fight to get fucked up the ass or wish for a bigger dick on his partner. With Naruto, he had everything he wanted. He bet if he would try to top Naruto, nothing would come of it because Naruto would put up a fight and that's exactly what Sasuke wanted. The chance to try to be the aggressor only to be denied each time.

As Naruto continued to move within him, not moving as fast as he did in the beginning but still sending Sasuke's pulse racing, Sasuke looked up to meet his brother's gaze. From the looks of his clothes and the way he and Deidara were touching, he knew they had fucked somewhere in the building. The way Deidara hand rubbed over his brother's cock kind of grossed him out, but he had little time to think about it when Naruto moved inside him again.

Not wanting to be disturbed from his own pleasure, Sasuke waved them off as he pulled Naruto back in for a kiss.

"My place or yours?" Naruto panted, pulling away, his face flushed with the heat building up around them, sweat slick on both of their bodies.

"What's wrong with here?" Sasuke practically whined, not wanting to stop.

"Gorgeous, the club won't be open all night. And I have a lot of things I want to do to you." Naruto whispered into his ear.

"Yours." Sasuke answered quickly, walking toward the exit with Naruto firmly attached within him. Holding him close by his belt loops, and Naruto wrapped around his waist, Sasuke was practically in tears when they finally made it to the most amazing sports car in the history of the world.

When Naruto pulled them toward the driver's side, Sasuke didn't question it. Nor did he question when Naruto pulled away from him, making him want the dick back inside of him and sat down. And he didn't question it when Naruto pulled him in to straddle his thighs, his cock already lodged up Sasuke's ass.

"Fast and hard," Naruto ordered as he started the car. Feeling his eyes cross, Sasuke began moving his body as Naruto demanded. Up and down, back and forth. Over and over again. He heard the tires squealing and then the car jerk as they took off, but he was far from caring as he bit into Naruto's neck, moving to the beat of the music pounding around them. The only thing on his mind at that moment was, 'fuck I am so going to be in heaven all night long' and then 'Damn, aren't big brothers amazing?'.


End file.
